


CASE 0161604

by roguepath



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Major P5R Spoilers, tma au feat. archivist akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguepath/pseuds/roguepath
Summary: Statement of Ren Amamiya, archival assistant at the Velvet Institute, Tokyo, regarding a gymnast replaced by the Not Them.Statement recorded direct from subject, 16th of April, 2016.Whenever you're ready.
Kudos: 19





	CASE 0161604

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** contains major spoilers for P5R, along with Magnus Archives spoilers regarding certain character roles along with entities discussed.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** contains unreality, someone being replaced and only you notice, identity theft, cussing.

**#0161604 — Plentyn Cael**

[CLICK]

[A CREAKY DOOR OPENS, FOLLOWED BY PANICKED BREATHING]

**ARCHIVIST**

Amamiya? Amamiya, what _happened?_

**REN**

[TIREDLY] Stranger. Spiral. [AUDIBLE GESTURING] Fuck.

**ARCHIVIST**

_Breathe._

[REN BREATHES IN AND OUT, EVENTUALLY SLOWING HIS PANICKED BREATHING]

**REN**

...Okay. Okay. [SIGH] Shit, that was a lot.

**ARCHIVIST**

Were you followed?

**REN**

I didn’t run here. Got dropped off.

**ARCHIVIST**

By whom? Do you know who drove you here? 

**REN**

Door. It was the door girl.

**ARCHIVIST**

_Shit._ That’s what you meant by Spiral? Then what about the Stranger?

**REN**

Are you taking statements right now?

**ARCHIVIST**

...As always. Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?

**REN**

[GRUNTS OF REFUSAL AS HE SHAKES HIS HEAD] 

Nah. I should tell you what I can now while it’s still fresh.

**ARCHIVIST**

[SKEPTICAL] Are you sure? You did just— [AUDIBLE GESTURING] Get back.

**REN**

C’mon. Akechi, please.

**ARCHIVIST**

...All right.

[CLICK]

* * *

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST**

Statement of Ren Amamiya, archival assistant at the Velvet Institute, Tokyo, regarding…

**REN**

Regarding a gymnast replaced by the Not Them.

**ARCHIVIST**

Statement recorded direct from subject, 16th of April, 2016.

Whenever you’re ready.

**REN (STATEMENT)**

I have a pretty terrible memory of people’s faces. Weird, like— my memory of events, places, just anything that catches my eye; I can recall it easily, if just for a moment.

People though, it’s difficult. Usually I differentiate them by their room numbers here at the archives. Everyone else, I go by fashion and build.

That’s probably the first thing I noticed was ‘off’ about Yoshizawa. 

Where to start on Kasumi Yoshizawa—... She’s a well-known figure in gymnastics. Ambitious and bold, she’s got a strong rep for her unique routines. Even got a full ride through university for it.

I’ve known her since sophomore year in college. She was a workout buddy for a while, helped me with the basics in gymnastics while I critiqued her routines. Even if I didn’t know squat on gymnastics, she still valued my thoughts on it. Maybe just ‘cause— I dunno, something something, the value of an outsider’s insight.

We were friends throughout my college years, but not never like— got together, y’know. I don’t think she was even into men. She was sweet, if a bit condescending at times.

Kinda reminds me of you.

...Okay, okay, sorry— moving on.

We fell out of touch after university, ‘specially after I started working here. Hard to maintain friendships when you’re trying to maintain... Not dying. [SIGH] I last saw her—the actual ‘her’—in the middle of March. We went to the batting cages. She was in a slump with her routines, and I needed a break from here, so it seemed like a good arrangement, right?

Guess you could call it dramatic irony. Two weeks later —maybe around March 30th—I ran into her while visiting an old counselor. She... She wasn’t her.

I thought it was just my prosopamnesia screwing with me at first, but the differences were unmistakable. Her hair was redder, for one. Had no beauty mark either. Was a little shorter too. That wasn’t Yoshizawa.

She knew that I knew too. Gave me a look right as I made an excuse to leave that just, told me. [HARSH SIGH] I mean, that’s how this shit works— one person knows, one person always knows, and I guess I just happened to get the short end of the stick on this. 

Old polaroids I dug up later confirmed it. Yoshizawa was replaced.

I... [REN PAUSES, AND AUDIBLY SHOWS MINOR SIGNS OF STRUGGLING NOT TO SAY THIS] I didn’t tell you all. I was planning to, but not then.

I wanted to look into it myself outside of Igor’s watch. And, hey— ex-theatre kid here— I could play along for a bit to find out more on the Stranger. Maybe even figure out if they’re planning a ritual or something.

Thing is, though, this… Not Yoshizawa, she wasn’t _good_ at her job. I mean, you know how these work, Akechi— they live on seeing people uncomfortable at just, the prospect of someone being gone, and you’re the only one who knows.

No luxury of shared trauma.

Like… You know Takemi’s statements on some kids she mentored? The ones who didn’t know how to [AUDIBLE GESTURING] be human? She was like that. I remember once, we were looking over some of her rival gymnasts. Of course, Not Yoshizawa wasn’t _really_ doing that. She was just skimming through their pages. When she saw her ‘own’ page, though, she noted her height. 

“162 cm,” she muttered under her breath, and asked me if I knew how tall that was in relation to my height. I made a vague gesture a little above my chin then. When I left her place, I could’ve sworn she stood up a little taller.

So, uh. Yeah, I don’t think she knew how bones worked.

[SNORT] Guess it’d help with gymnastics. Sorry.

That’s not the only thing she was really ‘bad’ at, either. Honestly, I still don’t really know how these guys work in the morality sense. You can only judge something for their actions if they make the conscious choice to do something bad — it’s all about making that decision. And, obviously, that’s what they’re doing. That’s what the Not Them run on, their whole bread and butter.

But… I dunno. I remember a little later, I went with her and Yoshizawa’s dad— Shinichi Yoshizawa— to lunch. Obviously, he didn’t know about the ‘switch’, so he treated her as he would the original Yoshizawa. 

Not Yoshizawa, though… Whenever he’d praise her, tell me how proud he was of his daughter… She’d get this look. Not malicious, like she was initially towards me, but more… Guilty.

I didn’t even think that was possible.

[REN FALLS SILENT, AND FOR A BIT THERE’S ONLY THE NERVOUS SHIFTING OF FABRIC]

...Do you know about changelings, Akechi? A bit of a tangent, I know, but— I promise this is relevant. Actually relevant, not pulling your leg here.

Igor and I talked about them a bit, though this was before the whole… ‘Turned out to be a real shit boss’ happened. The exacts on how they work depends on the region, but a kid being taken and replaced was a common theme in medieval literature. 

Anyway, in Wales, they’re referred to as a changeling child — _plentyn cael,_ I think. The replacement resembles the original at first, but over time, they grow more malicious. Look worse, get a worse temper, stuff like that.

Not Yoshizawa kinda reminds me of that. As I spent more time with her, she just… Seemed to gradually become more upset with her situation. I don’t know the lifespan on the Not Them, don’t even know how they’re born and stuff, but— I dunno. She seemed like she was new to this ‘bad guy’ thing, and was pretty… Bad at it. She didn’t look up at the screens playing in the streets, in case they showed her gymnastics footage. She’d try to sidestep any praise, or change the subject when with her family.

But… [SIGH] Conscious doesn’t change shit. Not when you still make the choice to do bad.

As you can guess, this came to a peak today. April 16, 2016.

We went to Taito that day. She said she wanted to check out some of the stores there. [SIGH] God, this was— this wasn’t my best move. I should’ve known what she was gonna pull when she brought up Dentsdelion. You might’ve heard Togo bring it up before. Dentsdelion Antiques is this large antiques store in Taito. _Teeth of the lion._

[REN GIVES A SMALL, BITTER LAUGH]

Literally walked into the lion’s mouth there. Like… There was so much— so much stuff I just missed that day because I did the dumb thing. I got cocky. Thought I had this in control by myself.

I mean. There was the loading van. I should’ve seen that, Akechi. Should’ve known it was _them,_ and should’ve known it was best to make an excuse and get away. But no, I was doing this ‘mission’ all on my own. Wanted to finish it too.

When we entered the shop, Not Yoshizawa went over to where they were selling some Noh masks — these ones, their crafters never used ‘cause something went wrong in the process. They were left unfinished. 

Not Yoshizawa picked one up, handed it to me, and asked, “do you know which this is, Ren-senpai?” I told her it was unfinished, I probably couldn’t. She said… “I think that this is a Shikami mask. Most likely from Showa era.

“Do you know much on Nôgaku theatre? Kitagawa talked to me about it once. He says that it’s a misconception that the mask limits an actor’s range, but really, it allows them to control their expression through body language and movement. It’s not too different from pantomime.

“For example, looking up conveys happiness. And—”

[REN’S VOICE WAVERS]

Her gaze lowered. “This conveys sadness and anger. I’m sorry.”

In that moment, I could _feel_ how the other patrons slowly turned to look in our direction. I backed away, and as I looked around, I realized that none of the patrons were wearing their face. Instead, they were all wearing the faces of these women— ones that I’ve seen before, I just, _know_ I did.

I… I think they might have been those of the gymnasts we were looking at weeks ago.

And of course they moved to block the door, while some others started to move towards me. I bolted away from Not Yoshizawa and pushed past the others in my way. When one grabbed onto my coat’s sleeve, I-I don’t know. Any trick I could pull then just, didn’t come to mind— I didn’t even think of anything I could do. I just yanked harder and harder, till I could get away. I pushed past the people behind the cash register, and before I knew it… I was banging my fist on the wall, calling Lavenza for help.

Before I knew it, I was in those corridors. Lavenza stood there, waiting for me to collect myself. She looked the same as ever. Tiny, watching, never blinking.

She asked why I’d call upon my help like I did. Told her that if I hadn’t, I’d probably be taken by those who serve the Stranger. Lavenza shook her head, and said that wasn’t what she meant. She asked why I did that when it was in my ability to get away on my own.

“Those who are lonely may find their solitude manifesting in strange ways,” she said. “Perhaps your abilities aren’t strong enough yet, but if you continue to be like them, then you may find yourself able to disappear from the company that you keep.”

I don’t know what she meant. I told her that, still pretty shaken, and she just… Gave me a look. I wouldn’t say it’s sad. Pitying… Contemplative, maybe. And then… She just dropped me off here. Had nothing else to say.

That’s all. It all happened so quick, but… God. We might be underestimating the Stranger if even one of the weaker Not Them’s tried to kidnap someone from the Archives.

...Statement ends, I guess.

**ARCHIVIST**

[THE ARCHIVIST GIVES A DEEP, TIRED SIGH]

**REN**

We should tell Igor, at least. He’s a bastard and I still wish he wouldn’t… _Know_ things, but—

**ARCHIVIST**

Amamiya, that’s not what I’m concerned with right now. Why the _HELL_ did you try to do this on your own?!

**REN**

What, are you mad you didn’t know—

**ARCHIVIST**

Of course I’m fucking mad, if you were kidnapped, they could have tried to use you as leverage against us, and _then_ what. Risk another assistant getting replaced?

**REN**

Not what I mean. Are you mad because you and your third eye couldn’t see through my bullshit?

[REN SIGHS THROUGH HIS NOSE]

I didn’t want you to know. But you _knew_ anyway. I couldn’t stop speaking when I got to that part. I just wanted to tell you about the Stranger thing, not that… I went on my own.

...You’re getting stronger, Akechi.

**ARCHIVIST**

I _know._ But that doesn’t change that you not only went on your own, but you trusted the _SPIRAL_ to get you out of that mess—

**REN**

_I know._

[THE ARCHIVIST MAKES A DISGRUNTLED NOISE AS HE SHIFTS IN HIS CHAIR]

**REN**

Look, Lavenza’s better than getting, eugh— _dissected_ or something by them. Not Them. 

**ARCHIVIST**

Is it?

**REN**

_Yes,_ now please, quit asking questions.

**ARCHIVIST**

[SCOFF] Like you haven’t been finding loopholes through answering questions with questions.

**REN**

Hm. Look, whatever Akechi— 

[REN SITS UP, PUSHING THE CHAIR OUT WITH A SQUEAK AGAINST THE FLOOR]

I’m gonna go. 

**ARCHIVIST**

Go wh— [SIGH] Christ. All right. Fine. Sure. But we are _not_ done.

**REN**

I know.

[SOUND OF A DOOR OPENING SLOWLY AND SQUEAKILY]

[ARCHIVIST SUDDENLY SITS UP, PUSHING OUT HIS CHAIR QUICKLY]

**ARCHIVIST**

Wait, Amamiya wrong—

[THE DOOR CLOSES, SLOWER AND LOUDER]

**ARCHIVIST**

Door. _Fuck._

[RISING, SQUEALING STATIC]

**LAVENZA**

Are you worried, Archivist?

**ARCHIVIST**

**_You—_** What’s with you and Amamiya?!

**LAVENZA**

He at least has the courtesy to thank me after using my doors. Are you worried, Archivist?

**ARCHIVIST**

You already _asked_ that. Is it not so out of character that I don’t want another assistant to go and die because they let their curiosity get the better of them?

**LAVENZA**

You and the Trickster are quite alike. You even avoid honesty the same way that he does.

[LAVENZA GIGGLES. IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE’S LAUGHING FROM TWO, THREE THROATS]

**ARCHIVIST**

[FRUSTRATED SIGH] And you both are pissing me off.

**LAVENZA**

‘Keep an eye on him.’ I believe the phrase is used in order to suggest being wary of another, either because they are a threat, or are at the risk of a threat. 

Yes. I would suggest keeping an eye on this Trickster.

**ARCHIVIST**

[MUTTERING] Trickster, that’s not even a goddamn fear— fucking— [SIGH] Why?

**LAVENZA**

He is lonely. He thinks that it is brave to be lonely. That self-sufficient is a _good_ descriptor.

And to think that you are at your best when you are alone is a dangerous and sad way to think, Archivist.

**ARCHIVIST**

Bullshit. Then why _tell_ him that he can… ‘Disappear’ like that? 

**LAVENZA**

It was simply something to keep in mind, should he keep going off on his own.

However, it was also a warning to him; and now, I am warning you, Archivist. I simply think you should keep it in mind. I also came to drop this off.

[SOMETHING WOODEN FALLS TO THE FLOOR]

**ARCHIVIST**

...An unfinished Shikami mask. 

**LAVENZA**

You are welcome. Goodbye.

[LAVENZA GIGGLES INTO STATIC, AND DISAPPEARS]

**ARCHIVIST**

I… I’ll have this sent down to artifact storage. After that, inform Igor of this Not Yoshizawa, along with the increasing activity of the Stranger.

[THE ARCHIVIST GIVES A TIRED SIGH]

Fucking Christ, this is a mess. End recording.

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification: goro and ren are both of the eye, with ren having stuff with the lonely too because, hey martin kinnie. as for who got sasha'd, i imagine it was prolly sb like mishima but eh nothing solid.
> 
> anyway, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/grandreturn) if you wanna drop by and say hello. feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
